Nadie creeria que esto pudiera pasar
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: La primera reaccion de alguien al enamorarse es estar feliz; tu primera reaccion al darte cuenta de lo que sentias fue vomitar; y todo tu mundo cambio a partir de esa noche. JALEX


**Disclaimer: ****WoWP no me pertenece, y todo aquí está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**One-Shot ****especialmente dedicado a ****Jeadore****, quien es la principal culpable de mi creciente afición y adoración por JALEX XD**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Nadie creería jamás que esto pudiera pasar… Ok, empezamos mal, tu jamás creerías que esto te llegaría a pasar.

Si, habías oído historias de gente que se enamora de algún pariente -pero aclaremos esto, jamás lo habías visto con ninguna persona cercana a ti- y en algunas ocasiones, muy raras hay que admitir, es correspondido… Pero tu, como todos en el mundo, sean magos o no, sabes que ese tipo de relaciones nunca terminan en nada bueno…

Por que, que de bueno puede salir de enamorarte de un familiar? Que de bueno puede tener el amar a alguien que lleva tu sangre? Amar a alguien que creció junto a ti, que te ha conocido desde siempre, que incluso comparte padres contigo? Que cosa buena puede salir de amar a esa irritante, desobligada, descuidada, irresponsable, caprichosa, estresante chica a la que llamas hermana? Ok, nos hemos salido del camino con las preguntas. En que momento la cosa cambio de "una pareja de desconocidos" a "tu hermana"? La verdad, no sabes… asi como tampoco sabes en que momento empezaste a notar a Alex como algo mas que como lo que era, como algo mas que tu hermana –léase bien, hermana…y para colmo tu hermana menor-, como algo mas que…pues que Alex.

No recuerdas cuando comenzaste a pensar en ella de esa forma, pero si recuerdas cuando fue el momento exacto en que te diste cuenta del latido acelerado de tu corazón en tu pecho y de tu respiración entrecortada al verla. Fue una noche cualquiera, no fue especial, nada ocurría en ese momento. Era solo una noche. Tus padres y Max dormían. Fuiste a la cocina por algo de beber y viste el balcón abierto. Te acercaste para cerrarlo, pensando que tal vez a alguno de tus padres se les pudo olvidar hacerlo, pero te detuviste en seco al notar a cierta chica admirando las estrellas.

El suave viento movía su cabello mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, el cual mostraba una serenidad que no recordabas haberle visto en mucho tiempo… y justo allí fue. Tu corazón empezó a latir mas y mas rápido, tu respiración se entrecorto a tal grado de que el oxigeno casi no llegaba a tus pulmones y no pudiste evitar pensar en lo bella que se veía en ese momento.

Sacudiste la cabeza con fuerza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de ti, pero no pudiste.

Sin detenerte a verla una segunda vez regresaste a tu habitación.

No pudiste dormir, sobra decir. Tu cabeza estaba completamente revuelta de todo lo que había pasado en solo unos minutos. Cuando al fin lograste conciliar el sueño la alarma del despertador sonó y era momento de cumplir en la escuela.

Con el paso de los días trataste de empujar ese recuerdo de tu mente, esconderlo en el lugar más oscuro de tu memoria… pero no lo lograste. Y por su puesto ella no ayudaba en absoluto. Siempre presente, siempre llamando tu atención con sus bromas, siempre cerca de ti…

Y además estaba el… Ese chico que llego a alborotar el ya de por si loco mundo de tu pequeña hermanita.

-Se llama Daniel… No te metas o lo lamentaras- te había dicho ella.

A Max no le agradaba, a tu papá no le agradaba y a ti menos… pero ella se veía feliz… Eso asta que llego llorando una noche.

No preguntaste nada, ni si quiera el por que te había ido a buscar a ti en lugar de a Harper o a tu madre, simplemente la atrajiste a tu pecho y envolviste tus brazos a su alrededor, mientras sus lagrimas mojaban tu playera favorita.

-El no vale la pena, Alex- susurraste, mientras acariciabas su cabello.

Cuando al fin lograste que se calmara y se fuera a su habitación, te recostaste en tu cama y suspiraste. Allí estaba otra vez el latido frenético y la respiración entrecortada. Y entonces te diste cuenta de la verdad. Te gustaba Alex. No de la forma en que a un hermano debe agradarle su hermana, si no de la forma en que a un chico le gusta una chica… Te gustaba Alex.

-Me he enamorado de mi hermana- susurraste… para segundos después salir corriendo a tu baño y vaciar el contenido de tu estomago en el retrete.

Vomitaste. Te sostuviste con fuerza del escusado y trataste de levantarte pero cuando lo lograste el recuerdo de la frase que había salido de tus labios minutos antes te volvió a golpear y terminaste inclinado sobre el retrete nuevamente.

-Mamá dice que estas enfermo- te dijo Max al día siguiente… y tú no pudiste evitar pensar en lo acertado de esa frase. Estabas enfermo, enfermo por pensar en Alex de esa forma.

Y que es lo que los doctores recomiendan cuando alguien esta enfermo? Alejarse del problema.

Te alejaste de Alex. No le hablabas. La ignorabas. Ni si quiera la volteabas a ver. Ni en la mesa, ni en la escuela, ni cuando te hacia una de sus acostumbradas bromas… Te alejaste pero no funciono. Al contrario, te hizo pensar mas en ella –es eso posible?- y en lo canalla que eras. Si, te sentías un completo canalla, sobretodo cuando por error tus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella y veías el dolor que sentía. Eras un canalla…pero no podías dar vuelta atrás. El daño ya estaba hecho, te dijiste, con el tiempo ella se acostumbrara y lo olvidara… Ay, Justin, ya deberías de saber que las cosas no ocurren como tu quieres.

Casi seis meses estuviste sin hablarle –quiero decir, sin hablarle realmente, por que el "Buenos días" y "Buenas noches" estaban obligados entre familia-, seis meses mas y te irías a la universidad lejos de ella, que era lo mas importante. No podías decir que estabas feliz por ya no verla, de hecho te dolía el corazón de solo pensar que no verías su rostro todos los días, pero si el dejar de hablarle no había logrado que dejaras de quererla, la distancia tenía que lograrlo… o no?

No tuviste la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Un día llegaste a casa y no había nadie. Te pareció extraño, pero como últimamente hacías, decidiste no tomarle importancia y cenar algo. Había pasta en el horno, solo tenias que calentarla… En eso estabas cuando tu celular sonó.

-Hola mamá, que paso?-contestaste, mientras indicabas el tiempo que el horno debería de estar en funcionamiento.

-Estamos en el hospital… Alex tuvo un accidente.

Eso fue todo lo que escuchaste. Saliste corriendo de casa, sin recordar que tu cena ya estaba, y tomaste un taxi hasta el hospital. Hubiera sido mas fácil que te aparecieras, como les había estado enseñando tu padre, pero en ese momento ni si quiera te paso por la cabeza el usar magia, solo querías saber como estaba tu hermana.

Entraste de forma apresurada, aquel que te viera pensaría que alguien se moría; cuando al fin lograste que te dieran el numero de habitación –el cual te costo conseguir dado que no eras ni padre ni tutor de la paciente- y entraste en ella tenias la respiración entrecortada y te costaba contar los latidos de tu corazón… y entonces la viste. Estaba recostada en una camilla, con una pierna enyesada y que estaba mantenida en el aire.

-Hey, estas pálido- se burlo de ti al verte- Que, ahora el enfermo eres tu?

-Que te ha pasado?-preguntaste, acercándote a ella y pasando por alto su burla anterior.

-No es obvio? Me he roto la pierna- contesto con sarcasmo y rodo los ojos- Max dejo sus patines en la escalera…otra vez. Solo que ahora la que los encontró fui yo en vez de papá- ironizo, tratando de incorporarse en la cama.

Te acercaste un poco más y la tomaste de la cintura para ayudarla a sentarse. Sus ojos se clavaron en los tuyos y tu respiración se volvió a cortar. LA sostuviste mas cerca, aspirando su aroma y observando la perfección de su rostro.

-Respira, Justin- bromeo ella, con una sonrisa- mira que si caes desmayado no podre levantarte.

Bufaste y te alejaste de ella, pero aun asi fuiste capas de ver su sonrisa ensancharse.

Alex estuvo en casa al día siguiente, pero con la condición de que no se moviera más que para ir al baño y que en todo momento tenía que tener la pierna en alto.

El encargado de llevarle los sagrados alimentos a su habitación fuiste tú.

El plan? Entrarías, dejarías su comida junto a ella y saldrías, sin ninguna palabra o mirada de por medio. Fácil, aseguraste. Pero cuando algo a sido fácil estando Alex de por medio?

Los primeros días resulto bien, entrabas con los audífonos del reproductor puestos a máximo volumen de modo que si ella te hablara no la oirías… pero al tercer día Max se había llevado tú reproductor y tú tuviste que entrar con la cena de tu hermana y las defensas bajas…

Casi tiras la bandeja cuando al entrar la viste tratando de salirse por la ventana con ayuda de una silla.

-Alex, pero que diablos haces!- corres hasta ella y la bajas contra sus protestas- Ya sabes lo que el medico dijo, tienes que estar en cama para que tu pierna cure!

-Ya me canse de estar aquí encerrada!- se queja mientras la tomas en brazos y la dejas en la cama.

-Pues te aguantes, aun te quedan 3 semanas aquí- ella protesta y trata de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero una mirada tuya la detiene- Quieres que sean 4?

La ves cruzar los brazos mientras dejas la bandeja –que quien sabe como aun esta intacta- junto a ella.

-No tengo hambre-te gruñe.

-Ese es tu problema.

Intentas dar media vuelta y salir pero una mano pequeña sujeta tu muñeca y hace que todos tus sentidos se enciendan.

-Justin, lo que sea que te haya hecho… lo siento- admite, sin despegar sus ojos de los tuyos- Solo, por favor, háblame…-la escuchas sollozar y ves como cristalinas lagrimas escapan de sus bellos ojos- Eres mi hermano, te necesito…

No quieres oír más, primero por que el hecho de verla llorar te quema la piel y segundo por que no quieres volver a oír que te diga hermano.

La abrazas. La abrazas fuerte, tratando de pedirle perdón con ese acto, procurando que sienta cuanto la quieres o más bien cuanto debes quererla como su hermano.

-Que te hice?- la oyes decir contra tu pecho.

-No eres tú, Alex… no eres tú.

-"No eres tu, soy yo" no? No pudiste encontrar otra frase menos usada?

-Pero es cierto- refutas- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada…es culpa mía, solo mía Alex.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte- te pide, separándose un poco de ti- Dime que pasa, que tienes… pero, por favor, no me alejes de ti… ya no puedo soportarlo mas. Se que te molesto y te trato mal, pero enserio te quiero…digo, eres…eres mi hermano, te quiero…

-Quieres callarte de una buena vez!-gritas, por que esa ultima frase te dolió en lo mas recóndito del alma- Ya no digas nada!

Clavas tus ojos en ella otra vez y ves el miedo cursando su rostro. Te quieres golpear contra la pared por eso.

-No, Alex…lo…lo siento-te acercas a ella y acaricias su rostro- Es solo que… no puedo seguir asi.

-Asi como? Dímelo- suplica y luego ves como la ira inunda su ser- Dime de una maldita vez que es eso que te esta alejando de mi! Dime por que no podemos estar juntos!- Se levanta y te encara- Dímelo de una maldita vez, no seas cobarde!

-No soy cobarde!

-Entonces habla!

-Quieres saberlo? Pues bien! Te quiero, de acuerdo! Te quiero de una forma que esta mal, de una forma que no es la correcta! Te quiero como mujer!

Al instante en que estas palabras salen de tu boca quieres retirarlas. Ves su rostro, sus ojos muy abiertos, su boca ligeramente separada… esta asustada. Esta asustada de ti.

-Lo…lo siento, yo no…- no puedes seguir hablando. Unos suaves y dulces labios capturan los tuyos, mientras un par de delgados brazos se aferran a tu cuello.

Te toma casi dos segundos reaccionar pero lo haces. La tomas por la cintura y la aprietas contra ti. Intensificas el beso, por que sabes que es lo que ella quiere y después, cuando tus pulmones te exigen que lo hagas, te alejas y pegas tú frente a la tuya.

-Eso… eso que fue?-te atreves a preguntar, aun cuando temes oír la respuesta.

-Un beso, no sabes? Pensé que eras mas listo-bromea, pero luego se pone mas seria- Significa que lo que tu sientes por mi, yo lo siento por ti… que te quiero, vamos. Y que ya no puedo seguir negándolo.

No necesitas oír más. La volviste a besar.

En ese momento no pensaste en nada, solo querías seguir hace… pero recordaste a tus padres, recordaste a Max, recordaste el mundo en el que vivían y al que pertenecían.

-Esto esta mal, Alex…

-No me interesa.

-Pero nuestros padres…

-Deja de pensar en ellos- te pidió contra tus labios- Solo estamos tú y yo… este será nuestro secreto.

Y asi fue. Durante el tiempo que Alex estuvo enyesada no salieron de su habitación. A tus padres le decían que la estabas tratando de ayudar con sus tareas escolares, pero la verdad era que al cerrarse la puerta tú te sentabas a su lado en la cama y la abrazabas. Se besaban dulcemente para luego simplemente platicar o a veces ver una película, siempre teniendo cuidado de ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Cuando al fin estuvo libre de esa "cosa" en su pierna pudieron caminar por el parque –sin estar tomados de la mano, claro-, ir al cine aprovechando el lugar oscuro para acurrucarse y robarse besos esporádicos, e incluso ir a la biblioteca, sentándose en el lugar mas apartado y oscuro.

Y el hecho de que te fueras a la universidad ayudo bastante. Si, no se podían ver por la mañana… pero en la noche alguno de los dos tomaba la decisión y se presentaba en la habitación del otro.

Y todo fue bien por un tiempo… nadie sabia lo de ustedes. Todo estaba bien.

-Adoro esta película- Había comentado Alex- Es cursi y boba, pero al menos te hace reír.

-Si tú lo dices-rodaste los ojos, mientras un cojín te golpeaba en el rostro. Frunciste el ceño pero sonreíste al ver que la atención de la chica ya no estaba en ti si no en la película.

Te acercaste a ella y le diste un beso en la frente, te sonrio y tu a ella. Te devolvió el beso y se inclino sobre tu pecho, de forma que su espalda estaba pegada en tu torso y ella estaba entre tus piernas.

No te resististe y a mitad de la película comenzaste a posar tus labios suavemente sobre su fino cuello. Alex reía cada vez que lo hacías, pues tu respiración le hacia cosquillas. Sin que te pudieras dar cuenta Alex se giro y quedo completamente sobre tu, aprisionando sus labios contra los tuyos… y eso te encantaba.

Desde que estaban juntos te habías dado cuenta de que besar era para Alex un don natural. La sentiste profundizar el beso y sonreíste contra sus labios. De pronto sentiste una pequeña y delgada mano colarse por debajo de tu camisa, tocando tu torso y estomago.

-No…no, Alex- susurras, tratando de alejarte, pero no lograste nada- Alex pa…para.

-No quiero-te susurra ella, mientras muerde tu labio inferior.

-No podemos, Alex…- Al fin logras que se separe de ti y la vez a los ojos. Puedes notar el dolor en ellos y te repites mentalmente que el ver a Alex triste es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida.- Alex, entiende, no podemos.

-Por que no? Es que acaso no…no te gusto?- su voz se rompe en la ultima frase y tu no puedes evitar sentirte peor. Ella es Alex después de todo, la chica que siempre es fuerte, pero ahora esta vulnerable ante ti.

-Sabes que no es eso- le aseguras, con un suspiro, mientras tomas su cara entre tus manos- No hay nada de ti que no me guste, pero… no podemos. Somos hermanos. Se supone que los hermanos no hacen esas cosas…

-Asi como se supone que no se besan-te corta ella- Pero lo hacemos, Justin. Hemos estado juntos por casi un año, y la verdad… la verdad me molesta un poco el saber que nunca has intentado ni si quiera tocarme mas haya de los besos. Me frustras!

-Créeme, yo también estoy frustrado Alex… pero…

-Solo dime algo-te vuelve a pedir, acercándose peligrosamente a tus labios otra vez- Me amas?

-Por su puesto- respondes sin dudar, y la vez sonreír, y tú también sonríes pues sabes que es la respuesta que ella esperaba.

-Entonces no dudes- te pide, rosando tus labios con los de ella- No dudes, y por favor… hazme tuya. Quiero sentirte.

No puedes responderle, tus labios son acallados por los suyos nuevamente. No te resistes, sabes que lo deseas tanto como ella. Y pronto tus manos parecen tener vida propia mientras acarician su cintura por debajo de la blusa café.

Ella se estremece un poco cuando tus manos tocan su espalda, pero se pega más a ti. Lentamente desabrocha los botones de tu camisa, uno a uno. Por fin termina y te la quita, casi al mismo tiempo que tu le quitas su blusa, y las dos prendas terminan en el suelo.

Acaricias sus pechos por enzima de su sostén negro y la escuchas gemir mientras besas su cuello. Alex enreda sus dedos en tu cabello y lo jala un poco. Tu nombre escapa de sus labios y puedes jurar que nunca te había gustado más ese sonido que ahora. Sus manos viajan hasta el botón de tu pantalón y al fin la conciencia te golpea otra vez.

-Alex, estas segura de esto?-logras preguntar, jadeando un poco.

Y la respuesta de Alex es desabrochar tu pantalón y besar tus labios con más pación que antes.

Poco a poco los dos van quedando desnudos, solo que ahora tu eres el que esta sobre ella. Te detienes un instante y la observas. Sus ojos te transmiten la confianza y el valor necesarios que te hacen falta. La besas y lentamente vas entrando en ella. La oyes gemir de dolor y te detienes.

-Te lastime?-preguntas, tratando de moverte lo menos posible.

-Dame un minuto- te pide, cerrando los ojos y escondiendo el rostro en la curva de tu cuello.

Haces lo que te pidió y te dedicas a depositar suaves besos en su cuello para que se relaje y el dolor pase. Le dices que la amas y que pueden parar si ella asi lo desea.

La sientes empezar a moverse, lentamente primero para acostumbrarse a sentirte dentro de ella. Te sonríe y te besa, incitándote a continuar… y asi lo haces.

Palabras de amor y gemidos es todo lo que puede oírse en tu habitación de estudiantes esa noche –agradece a Dios el no compartir habitación con ningún otro chico-.

Horas después, con Alex dormida entre tus brazos no puedes dejar de pensar en que si, tal vez lo que hicieron estaba mal, que era enfermizo, que era prohibido, que deberías de sentirte mal por haberle arrebatado su virginidad a tu hermana menor, pero aun asi no puedes quitar la sonrisa de tu rostro mientras la observas.

Se ve completamente tranquila. De vez en cuando susurra tu nombre y se pega a tu cuerpo. Tiene el cabello revuelto y una ligera capa de sudor cubre su cuerpo y para ti se ve como la mujer más bella del mundo.

La observas dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada, hasta que tus parpados no pueden permanecer abiertos por mas tiempo y el sueño al fin te vence.

Y si hay algo que puede superar al sonrisa que adorno tus labios al irte a dormir con Alex entre tus brazos, es la sonrisa que se te forma cuando ella te despierta con suaves besos esparcidos por el pecho.

No sabes que le dijeron tus padres a Alex por no llegar a dormir, solo sabes –gracias a Max, claro esta- que aunque la castigaron con tres semanas sin salir con sus amigos la chica siempre estuvo con una sonrisa en el rostro. La misma sonrisa que tenías tú.

.

Sonríes con orgullo mientras tomas la cámara y sacas una foto de tu familia. Esta tu padre, quien sostiene un diploma, esta Max, que sonríe muy a su pesar, esta tu madre, con lagrimas en los ojos, y esta Alex, en medio de todos y sonriéndote especialmente a ti.

Se ha graduado. Tu hermana menor, la chica que te hizo la vida imposible y que disfrutaba de hacerte bromas y dejarte en ridículo durante tu adolescencia, el amor de tu vida (si, no te da miedo admitirlo ya; sabes que nunca amaras a nadie como la amas a ella) al fin se ha graduado.

Le sonríes, mientras dices que tomaras otra foto; ella te fusila con la mirada pues sabe que lo haces para molestar.

Al fin dejas de torturarla y le sedes la cámara a tu hermano menor.

-Max, toma una foto de tus hermanos- pide tu madre, secándose las lagrimas que ya comenzaron a derramarse.

Sonríes y te colocas detrás de ella, poniendo tu mano en su espalda. Alex se estremece y disimuladamente se pega mas a tu cuerpo… basta decir que en la foto salen con unas sonrisas enormes.

.

La acorralas contra la pared mientras tus padres y Max cenan algunos metros delante de ustedes, mientras ambos "buscan" la salsa que tu madre les pidió.

Ella se sorprende pero no se resiste, sabe que rara vez te arriesgas a besarla cerca de algún familiar… Alguien podría entrar justo en ese momento y descubrirlos, pero realmente no te importa mucho –o mas bien no lo has pensado mucho-, no después de pasar casi 3 horas sin besarla.

-Alex…-protestas cuando sientes que sus manos se entrometen en tu camisa, abriendo los primeros botones.-Alex, nuestros padres…

-Tú empezaste- se queja, después de separarse, haciendo ese adorable puchero al que sabe que no te puedes resistir.

-En la noche- le prometes. Alex sonríe y vuelve a capturar tus labios con los suyos.

Cuando ambos vuelven a la mesa –ya con la salsa en mano- tu respiración aun es irregular.

-Estas bien?-te pregunta Max- Te ves algo… Acalorado.

-Es que…hace calor-mientes vilmente y volteas a ver a Alex, quien trata de ocultar su descarada sonrisa.

.

Es su cuarto aniversario.

Cuatro años. Puedes creer que hayan durado tanto tiempo juntos? Si puedes, asi como sabes que estarías con ella el resto de tu vida; de la misma forma que sabes que si pudieras la llevarías al altar.

Apagas el horno y sacas la pasta.

Le has preparado una cena romántica, con velas, vino y toda las cosas cursis de las películas… Desde hace un año Alex se fue a vivir sola, lo cual facilitaba mucho más el poder pasar las noches juntos… La verdad es que tu departamento parece mas el departamento de ella; mucha de su ropa esta en tu closet, sus artículos de higiene personal esta en tu baño e incluso el vigilante del edificio la deja pasar ya sin avisarte.

Si, es como si vivieran juntos… Alex ya casi no pasa tiempo en su propio departamento, solo lo tiene para "aparentar" ante sus padres.

Oyes la puerta abrirse y sonríes. Tomas una rosa del florero y te colocas al lado de la mesa.

-Justin?- la oyes preguntar- Justin estas en casa?

-En el comedor-le dices, reprimiendo una risa.

-Maldición!- escuchas como se golpea con algo- Por que esta todo a oscuras?

Alex entra y se queda parada en seco…

La luz de las velas te alumbra y sonríes…pero tu sonrisa se borra al ver que ella tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, eso sin pasar por alto el maquillaje corrido en su rostro.

-Alex?- la voz se te traba.

Ella parpadea y nuevas lágrimas comienzan a resbalarse por su hermoso rostro.

-Alex, cariño, que pasa?- te acercas a ella, dejando la rosa olvidada a tu paso, y la abrazas.

Ella se aferra a ti como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fueras a desaparecer. Sientes como su cuerpo se agita por los sollozos y como tu camisa se moja por sus lágrimas. Alex no llora, esa es una de las reglas que aprendiste de vivir con ella durante tu niñez y adolescencia, lo cual hace que te preocupes más.

-Amor… amor, háblame…-le pides, en susurros- Dime que pasa… me estas preocupando…-ella no te responde y solo llora mas- Nena… por favor, háblame…

Te separas de ella y tomas su rostro entre tus manos. Se ve tan vulnerable, tan sola, que te rompe el corazón. La besas, esperando que se calme un poco, pero aun contra tus labios sigue llorando.

Cuando se separan haces que se sienten en el sofá y dejas que ella se abrase a tu pecho. Después de casi una hora la sientes calmarse mientras se separa de ti.

-Lo siento-susurra, tratando de sonreírte un poco, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

-Esta bien, tranquila. Estoy aquí. Quieres hablar de lo que pasa?

-Ahora no- te pide y tú asientes.

Te abraza y aprovechas para besar su cabello.

-Cocinaste?-pregunta consternada y con una media sonrisa.

-Era sorpresa, pero ya no importa- le sonríes- Claro que si quieres, te puedo calentar un poco de pasta.

-Vaya aniversario- gime y tu ríes.

La tomas de la mano y la conduces a la mesa. Pones un poco de pasta en dos platos y los pones en el horno microondas. Las velas ya se han consumido casi por completo.

Después de dos minutos la pasta esta lista y sacas los platos.  
Colocas uno enfrente de tu lugar y el otro frente a ella, aprovechando una vez más para besar su frente. Ella te sonríe, pero pronto su expresión se torna pálida y la ves arquearse un poco.

-Alex? Alex estas…?

No puedes terminar la pregunta pues tu novia sale corriendo hacia el baño.  
La sigues rápidamente y cuando abres la puerta la ves inclinada sobre el retrete. La imagen te trae recuerdos de cuando aceptaste tu amor por ella… alejas estos pensamientos de tu mente y te acercas. Le acaricias la espalda y susurras palabras tranquilizadoras, esperando a que pare.

-Ayúdame…no puedo sostenerme-te pide cuando al fin para.

La levantas y Alex se apoya en el lavabo. Se enjuaga la boca varias veces, mientras le secas el sudor de la frente.

-Alex, que esta pasando?-le exiges, con voz seria.

-Nada.

-No me digas que nada. Acabas de vomitar y hace menos de una hora llegaste hecha un mar de lagrimas! Que pasa? Y, por favor, no me mientas.

Alex se da la vuelta y clava sus ojos en ti. En ese instante sabes que las cosas son peor de lo que creías.

Y entonces, después de suspirar, ella pronuncia las palabras que cambiaran toda tu vida y la de ella también…

-Estoy embarazada.

Alex se desliza por la pared y rompe a llorar en el suelo otra vez… y tu solo puedes quedarte allí, procesando la información que te acaba de ser arrojada.  
Después de algunos minutos puedes volver a parpadear, recuperándote un poco del shock.

Te acercas con pasos vacilantes a Alex y te sientas junto a ella, quien no para de llorar. Tratas de abrazarla, aun cuando sientes que las manos te tiemblan de forma inaudita; y cuando al fin la tienes entre tus brazos ella se recarga contra tu pecho y llora más…

-Shhh… tranquila- le pides, pero ni si quiera tu puedes tranquilizarte.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho…

-Por que te estas disculpando?-cuestionas. Siempre te ha costado un poco entender la forma en que tu hermana piensa…

-Por que se supone que yo seria quien tomaría las medidas para evitar que esto pasara- se separa de ti y sus ojos te absorben por completo.

-Alex, los accidentes pasan- en el momento en que la palabra "accidente" sale de tu boca se te figura la mas vil de todas… Tu hijo no es ningún accidente… espera, también es hijo de tu hermana. Si, es un accidente.- Además, hacer un bebe es cosa de dos…

-Que vamos a hacer, Justin?-te pregunta con la voz rota- Todos se van a enterar de lo nuestro si lo tenemos… Nuestros padres, Max, tus amigos, los míos… nos van a odiar.

-Ya lo se- susurras. Su pequeño –gran- secreto se les vendrá abajo con el embarazo.

-No puedo tenerlo- te dice, después de algunos minutos en que ambos se quedaron en silencio- No puedo tenerlo, Justin.

-De que… de que estas hablando?- no quieres creer que ella diga lo que estas pensando- A que te refieres con que no puedes tenerlo?

-A eso precisamente, Justin!- la vez levantarse y limpiar sus lagrimas, para después encararte.-No puedo tener a este niño! Nuestros padres no nos van a entender! Sentirán asco de nosotros, Justin!

-Alex, esto no es cualquier cosa!-le reclamas, levantándote tu también y encarándola. Rara vez te has enfrentado a alguien de la forma en que lo estas haciendo con ella ahora; pero la simple idea de que ella estuviera considerando el aborto te saco de tus casillas- Es un bebe, por el amor de Dios! Es un ser humano! Y lo más importante, es nuestro hijo! Es nuestro!

-Ya lo se!

Alex rompe a llorar nuevamente pero tú apenas eres consiente de eso.  
Lo que has dicho te ha calado hondo. Al fin te cae el veinte de que no es solo un bebe, no es solo un ser humano, no es por eso que te enfurece que piense en abortar… Lo que te enfurece es que ella esta pensando en abortar a TU hijo, a tu bebe. Ese pequeño ser que apenas empieza a formarse en su vientre también lleva tu sangre, es parte de ti. Lleva tu sangre. Fue creado por ti… por ti y por la mujer que amas.  
Si, es cierto que ninguno lo planeo, pero después de los primeros minutos de shock y quizás impulsado por la furia, el sentimiento protector paternal ha aflorado en ti, y sin poder evitarlo la imagen de un pequeño niño se instala en tu mente.

Te imaginas a Alex en algunos meses, con el vientre redondeado y después con un bebe en brazos; un pequeño niño o niña con sus ojos y su carisma -e incluso con su facilidad para meterse en problemas, con tu inteligencia y pasión por los estudios. Si, la idea de tener un bebe, de ser padre a tus 24 años, te empieza a gustar en sobremanera.

Te acercas a Alex, quien sigue llorando sujetada al lavamanos, la giras y haces que te encare.  
Sus ojos te reflejan todo el miedo y el dolor que siente en estos momentos, y aun con el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos a ti no te ha parecido más hermosa.

Pasas una mano lentamente por su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas, delineas el contorno de su boca con tu dedo y bajas lentamente, acariciando su mentón y su cuello en el proceso. Bajas mas tu mano hasta llegar a su costado, mientras notas que la corriente eléctrica que sentías desde adolescente al tocarla sigue allí y sabes que seguirá allí por el resto de tus días; finalmente tu mano llega a su vientre plano y tu palma la abarca por completo.  
Una pequeña sonrisa se instala en tus labios y antes de que ella pueda hablar o replicar nada capturas sus labios.

Ella se aferra a ti y devora tu boca, mientras pegas su espalda contra el lavamanos. Envuelves uno de tus brazos alrededor de su espalda sin quitar tu otra mano de su vientre.  
Por fin tus pulmones te reclaman por aire y tienes que separarte, pero solo lo suficiente para que puedas pegar tu frente a la de ella.

-Es nuestro, Alex- le susurras, con la respiración tan entrecortada como la de ella.- Tuyo y mío… hecho por nuestro amor… no podemos matarlo… por favor no pienses en eso… no quiero que lo hagas…

-No quiero hacerlo…-te confiesa- pero nuestros padres, Max…

-Olvídate de eso- le pides, besando brevemente sus labios para acallarla- Olvídate de ellos, de nuestros amigos… olvida la sangre que nos une… olvídate de todo. Solo piensa en ti y en mi… en ti, en mi y en el- presionas suavemente tu mano sobre su aun plano vientre- Quieres esto? Quieres tener un bebe conmigo? Quieres formar una familia a mi lado?

-Si-te contesta sin vacilar ni un solo segundo, de la forma en que tú no vacilas al besarla…

Y de la misma forma en que tampoco vacilas para hallar la solución, en pensar lo que debes y quieres hacer.

-Huyamos- le dices, separando sus labios lo estrictamente necesario.- Vámonos de aquí. Empaquemos y huyamos. Empecemos donde nadie nos conozca, donde nadie sepa que somos hermanos, donde podamos ser felices juntos, con nuestro bebe.

-Justin, no podemos…

-Claro que si.-le sonríes- Solo tienes que ir a la habitación y empacar. Yo me encargo del resto.

-Pero…nuestros padres, Max…

-Yo me encargo del resto- le repites- Ve, empaca y vámonos.

Alex escruta con la mirada durante unos segundos pero al darse cuenta de que hablas en serie te besa y va a la habitación a hacer lo que le has pedido.  
Mientras ella empaca, tú escribes… Escribes una carta a tus padres, una carta de despedida. No es como te habías imaginado alguna vez que te despedirías de ellos –o más bien nunca pensaste en despedirte-.

_Mamá y papá:_

_Alex y yo tenemos que irnos… no les podemos decir por que, simplemente tenemos que hacerlo.  
Los amamos, peor es lo mejor.  
Les prometo que cuidare de ella y no dejare que se meta en problemas. Me hare cargo de todo.  
Tal vez, en algún momento, podamos volver y los buscaremos, mientras tanto…  
Adiós._

_Los aman: Alex y Justin._

Cierras el sobre y lo colocas en la mesa, donde segundos antes estaba su cena de aniversario.

-Nos encontraran por medio de la magia-escuchas la voz de Alex detrás de ti- Papá le pedirá a alguien que lo haga. Si usamos magia sabrán donde estamos.

-Lo se…-volteas a verla y sonríes al notar que tiene ya sus varitas en la mano y te las ofrece- Esa es mi chica- bromeas mientras las tomas y ella te guiña el ojo.

Rompes sus varitas, es la única forma de que no los encuentren.

.

Algunas horas después, mientras Alex duerme recargada sobre tu hombro en el avión rumbo a Londres, sabes que has hecho lo mejor… y no hablas solo de irse de casa. Hablas de todo…  
De amarla, de aceptar tu amor por ella, de iniciar una relación con tu hermana, pero sobre todo de haberla dejado embarazada.

.

.

Tu vida a partir de allí solo fue para mejor.

Alex y tú compraron una bella casa de dos pisos y un espacioso jardín en Londres. Compraste un auto y conseguiste trabajo en la universidad más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Tu trabajo era absorbente pero siempre conseguiste llegar a casa antes de las 3 para pasar toda la tarde con tu esposa.  
Si, Alex cambio su apellido y por fin pudieron casarse.

Si pudieras volver al pasado y cambiar alguna de tus acciones lo harías? No. No, por que cada acción te llevo a tenerla a ella, a tener a Alex entre tus brazos cada noche, a besarla con pasión, a tomar su mano en publico, a llegar a casa y que te reciba con un beso, a estar recostado con la cabeza sobre su abultado vientre de casi 6 meses… no, no cambiarias nada.

Y es que, aun con los achaques típicos del embarazo que Alex padeció, no cambiarias por nada del mundo todas esas noches que pasaste abrazado a ella, recordando historias o simplemente abrazándola por que ella no podía dormir por los movimientos del bebe.  
Puedes decir que esos son tus momentos favoritos. Aunque también esta el ver como el cuerpo de tu esposa cambiaba mes con mes para acoger a tu bebe, la primera vez que sentiste a tu hijo patear, la primera vez que lo viste por medio de la ecografía, la primera vez que oíste su corazón; todos esos momentos agregándole un toque de ternura a tu ya de por si hermosos mundo alado de Alex

.

Que de bueno puede salir de enamorarte de un familiar? Que de bueno puede tener el amar a alguien que lleva tu sangre? Amar a alguien que creció junto a ti, que te ha conocido desde siempre, que incluso comparte padres contigo? Que cosa buena puede salir de amar a esa irritante, desobligada, descuidada, irresponsable, caprichosa, estresante chica a la que llamas hermana?  
Ahora lo sabes… pudo salir lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida.

Y hoy, mientras Alex duerme en la camilla, descansando después de una noche tan agitada donde hizo el mejor trabajo que una mujer puede hacer, tú observas a ese bello bultito rosa.  
Está envuelto en una suave frazada rosa que la protege del frio.

Estas sentado en el sofá de la habitación del hospital. Afuera todos celebran la navidad, pero tú celebras el nacimiento de esa pequeña personita que ahora depende por completo de ti y de Alex.  
Sonríes fascinado mientras vez como un pequeño bostezo se escapa de sus sonrosados labios; se mueve un poco, logrando sacar una de sus manitas del firme envoltorio de seda, y se frota la nariz, su cara se contrae por el movimiento formando un hermoso puchero que te recuerda mucho a Alex.

Le pequeña gimotea un poco y tu te apresuras a tratar de calmarla, para que Alex no despierte. Necesita descansar, después de todo tu hija decidió nacer en plena fiesta de noche buena y la fuente se rompió en casa de uno de tus compañeros de trabajo con quienes celebraban.

-Shhh…tranquila cariño- susurras, pegando mas a la pequeña a tu pecho mientras la meses- duerme pequeña…duerme, mi pequeña Destiny.

Ese es el nombre que Alex y tú escogieron desde que supieron que seria una niña y para ti ya no hay nombre más hermoso.  
Durante todo el embarazo de Alex trataste de aparentar tranquilidad, pero la verdad es que estabas preocupado; por que si, ante todos ustedes son esposos, pero tu sabes que la sangre los une y te asusta que tu pequeña pueda presentar alguna enfermedad por eso… pero tus temores se esfuman cuando la vez nacer y el doctor te informa que esta perfectamente sana.

La observas detenidamente después de que se vuelve a calmar. Es mucho más hermosa de lo que pudiste haber deseado. Tiene tus ojos pero todo lo demás es de Alex, en especial ese puchero tan característico de tu ahora esposa.

Besas su frente y aspiras el característico aroma de bebe… y no puedes evitar recordar a tus padres… y les agradeces. Les agradeces por todo, pero en especial por haberle dado la vida a esa mujer que tanto amas.

Nadie creería jamás que esto pudiera pasar, pero tú agradeces que asi haya sido.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Es el primer fic Jalex, asi que por favor no sean crueles conmigo XD**

**En lo personal me gusto mucho como quedo, creo que es un fic un tanto tierno jeje**

**Les molestaría regalarme un Review? Son gratis!**


End file.
